Recordando
by Arwen-chan
Summary: Severus recuerda cierta parte de su vida en la que fue muy feliz (regalo de cumpleaños para Anvi) ENTREN!


Anvi, espero que te guste...es mi primer sev&lily y la verdad como que no me inspiran a mas jaja.  
  
Recordando  
  
Él estaba sentado, tomando una refrescante cerveza de mantequilla, en "Las Tres Escobas". Observaba aburrido las diferentes escenas de sus estudiantes, en una mesa lejana diviso al estudiante que más le desagradaba abrazando a su pelirroja novia.  
  
Le recordo cierta parte de su pasado que trataba de olvidar, pero muy dificilmente lo lograba. Una cancion tipica de los cumpleaños le llego a sus oidos, al final risas y gritos de alegria.  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños Gin -le decia el chico de cabellos negros abrazandola y dandole un beso digno de peliculas romanticas.  
  
-Gracias Harry –exclama entusiasmada.  
  
Sus ojos se fueron perdiendo en ese cabello pelirrojo y sonrio. Suspiro cansadamente y cerro los ojos....  
  
Flash back  
  
Recargado en un arbol se encontraba un joven de cabellos largos y mirada triste. Se divertía aventando piedras al lago, aunque mas que nada era para distraerse. Ya que ese día era su cumpleaños y no tenia con quien pasarlo... bueno si tenia pero ella no estaba en esos momentos en el castillo, ya que había ido a Hogsmead a comprar algunos utiles escolares.  
  
Unas manos suaves taparon sus ojos, inmediatamente reconocio aquel aroma a jazmines y sonrio.  
  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor! –susurro divertida una voz en su odio.  
  
-¡Lily!... pense que no vendrias –dijo, voltiando para tenerla de frente y la abrazo fuertemente.  
  
-Hmmm... no iba a venir –empezo a decir- pero no podia dejar de pasar este dia contigo.  
  
-Me alegras mucho –dijo absorto en sus ojos verdes.  
  
-Ven te tengo una sorpresa –dijo tomando su mano y llevandolo con ella.  
  
Corrieron por un buen trecho, hasta llegar a una de las torres del castillo.  
  
-Cierra los ojos –ordeno con dulcura, depositando un rapido beso en su mejilla.  
  
-Lily ¡quiero ver! –decia con un deje de emocion en su voz.  
  
-Yo te voy guiando –dijo Lily, tomandolo nuevamente de la mano y lo sento en un mullido sillón.  
  
Se acerco a su odio empezo a cantar una canción de cumpleaños. Él sonria abiertamente disfrutando de su suave y entonada voz.  
  
-Abre los ojos... Sev –susurro.  
  
Los abrio para encontrarse con un gran pastel de chocolate, decorado con fresas y unas 17 velas daban el acabado final.  
  
-Pide un deseo y apaga las velas –pidio Lily, sentandose en sus piernas.  
  
-No necesito pedir un deseo... ya te tengo a ti –dijo observandola con detenimiento, acariciando su largo y pelirrojo cabello.  
  
Se acercaron con lentitud y terminaron uniendo sus labios, besandose con suavidad.  
  
-Hey, Severus –dijo ella, separandose- apaga las velitas.  
  
-Bueno... pero luego continuaremos con lo que estabamos haciendo –dijo divertido al ver el leve sonrojo en su novia.  
  
Al principio él la despreciaba por ser una sangre-sucia, pero un día despues de unos de los tantos altercados con los Gryffindor, ella lo defendio y él se dio cuenta que era muy hermosa y amable.  
  
Poco a poco Severus se fue acercando a Lily, ante la mirada celosa de James. No se dieron cuenta como se fue dando la relación, pero un día despues de exhaustiva horas de estudios sobre Pociones en la biblioteca, se encontraban besandose en la entrada de la Sala Comun de los Gryffindor.  
  
Desde ese día se veian a escondidas ,ya que sabían que tendria malas consecuencias si se enteraban que estaban juntos.  
  
-Anda, Sev... antes de que esto se vuelva un incendio –bromeo ella.  
  
Apago las velas un poco incómodo ante estas costumbres muggles. Lily le aplaudio divertida y lo abrazo.  
  
-Gracias Lily... no sabes como te lo agradezco –dijo con su voz ronca.  
  
-Por nada, te lo mereces –dijo para terminar en un ansiado beso... esa fue la ultima noche que habían estado juntos....  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
-Profesor Snape –lo llamo una voz amable .  
  
Él abrio con brusquedad los ojos encontrandose con la bella Rosmerta que le tendía la cuenta.  
  
-Ah... gracias –dijo sacando algunas monedas de su tunica y le pago.  
  
-Espero tenerlo pronto, por aquí –dijo despidiendose, con una sonrisa.  
  
-Si.. –dijo fastidiado y le dedico una sonrisa forzada.  
  
Se levanto y no pudo evitar volver a ver al grupo de estudiantes que celebraban el cumpleaños de la joven Weasley. Movió la cabeza tratando de despejar esos pensamientos y salio del lugar.  
  
Se sentia solo, necesitaba tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos y escuchar su voz llamandolo a lo lejos. De pronto sonrio por unos momentos, al percibir un aroma a flores que invadian el lugar.  
  
-Gracias... se que aun sigues conmigo –dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia el castillo.  
  
Fin  
  
Dejen REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Lo hice especialmente dedicado a Anvi Snape por su cumpleaños..jeje aunque de eso ya fue hace un buen tiempo, en fin, ¿ves amiga como te quiero... yo escribiendo un fic de esa pareja? Guak!!! Jeje no me gusta y no creo volver a intentarlo jajaja. Espero que les guste y em dejen un ereivew y asi me hagan feliz, lo sé a todos se les hara extraño esté cambio tan drastico de pareja, pero todo lo que se hace por una amiga... mmm... creo que m scuche muy dramatica jaja. Tambien lo subi por que mi amiga Nymphadora me pidio que lo subiera... ya que es uno de los pocos fics mios que el agrado ¬¬* . 


End file.
